The Baths
by Atopos
Summary: The Hobbits are very much interested in the ways of Elves, but Gimli always thought that the bath would be safe as long as he stood guard. Small touch of yaoi, but most of it is for teasing.


Atopos - OMG! My first attempt at Lord of the Rings! I'll admit that I've just gotten into it after I found so many problems with the cartoon version of the movies. If I don't do very well to some people's standards, I might stop posting these ones, stick to anime, and do LOTR for my own pleasure. This might be very cliched, but I've yet to really find one to my liking. Please review sweetly and offer any changes I could make to improve.

Standard disclaimer applies.

And yes, there might be some GimlixLegolas if you look close enough, only because I think they're sweet together.

**

* * *

**

**The Baths**

Gimli the Dwarf stood guard tiredly, his axe held loosely in one hand and his eyes reflecting how drained of energy he truly was. Not far from him was the one person he had been placed to keep safe for however long it took him to bathe. Of course, Legolas was an Elf nearly absorbed with his looks (or so Gimli always thought), so this bath could take hours.

He was about to nod off when a noise in the bushes nearby distracted him. The Dwarf jumped to his feet, prepared to fight whoever or whatever was watching them. Instead of a sound that might signal war, a familiar chuckle was heard and he settled back down on the rock he had been waiting on.

Gimli shook his head to will off the gorgeous idea of sleep. Damn the Hobbits who kept watching the baths with interest. He had always believed the Hobbits to be peaceful beings, which didn't care much for fighting and conflicts. This had been proven wrong by the many times he had caught at least one of them staring at the Elf, trying to see what Legolas' weaknesses or even advantages might be.

"Darn Hobbits," Gimli muttered, trying to get as comfortable as he could. "Best learn some decency."

A light laugh was heard as Legolas stepped out of the bushes, brushing his hair out before it set. His shirt was hanging over one arm, and his only clothing was his leggings and a small dagger wrapped around his waist for protection. "Something the matter?"

"The Hobbits are watching you again," Gimli growled. "I was just saying to myself that they should be taught some decency."

Legolas gave him a soft smile. "I do not mind them as much as you do, it seems. It is rare for them to see Elves. We are odd creatures to them, and perhaps it is strange to think of us as being like humans."

Gimli shook his head once again. The thought of someone treating Legolas or any other Elf as a pet was enough to make him angry. Elves were such fair people who didn't deserve any less than respect. Or, at least that was how he felt now that he knew and got along with many of them.

"I suppose it is the same for us," Legolas sighed, running the brush even harder through his tangles. "We see the Hobbits as a strange folk as they rarely come through our lands. They do not worship any of our lords, yet they see us as a threat even though we see them as nearly nothing."

"It still does not mean that they should be watching you bathe."

"They merely find me fascinating. Do you not think it so?"

Gimli attempted to hide a blush. It was true that the Elves were fascinating; however, Legolas didn't have to word it in such a provocative way. "You are indeed very special creatures that walk this earth. I just disapprove how they show their interest. Your people should be left alone, not stared at by people as if you were animals."

Legolas smiled fondly at the description. There were few people in the world who thought that. "Ah, my treasured friend, I wish others could see things your way. Many see us as animals who should be stared at through cages. I'm sure that if they had their way, Elves would be locked up with another Elf and forced to reproduce until our species was replenished. Such a sad life, it is."

"A pity you must live forever with it," Gimli agreed. "I would hate to see you placed in such a life. You are much better at fighting and leading than letting others rule your fate."

Legolas nodded, and he stood up, pulling his shirt over his slim form. He looked about ready to turn in for the night as well. "I must admit," he began, "it is rather nice to have someone appreciate how you look. The first time I saw those Hobbits I knew I would be in trouble with them. At least they know that I am not afraid to take a companion down."

"Which is why_** I**_ stopped watching you," Gimli smirked despite the fact that Legolas could attempt something deadly.

Legolas took the joke with good humour. "And that is why _**I**_ let you guard, for I knew I was very much safe with you watching me."

Gimli stood as well. "You knew it was me, blasted Elf?!"

"You mustn't forget the skills of an Elf," Legolas laughed even harder. "Besides, do you wish for me to get someone like Gandalf to guard me during a bath? I am very certain he will not try anything to be protective of."

"Get to bed, Elf." Gimli shoved his friend forward, very ready to go to bed without the constant teasing. "You can be the worst at times."

* * *

- Atopos 


End file.
